sweet dreams
by pnayraver3
Summary: as i said dis is a Jin.hwoarang,and a Xiaoyu story. but thax to the 3 people on my review i got more twist and truns in this story, but its not up yet. it will be later
1. surprise

Sweet dreams  
  
  
1.surprise   
2:50 in math class and Ling Xiaoyu is waiting for school to end.  
  
"Ling, what is the answer to problem 20?" said the teacher  
  
" Um…"   
  
*Ring*  
  
Saved by the bell, though Xiaoyu running out of the class.  
  
Xiaoyu got home and laid down on her bed thinking about the tekken and what Jin Kazama was doing and where he was. During the matches Jin and Xiaoyu hanged out a lot. When the tournament was over Jin and Xiaoyu went home. They lived very far from each other so they haven't seen or talked to each other for weeks. She then went out for a walk.  
  
Hm…I wonder if I'll ever see Jin again, thought Xiaoyu. Then at that moment some guy with leather jacket ran right into her in the ally.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" Xiaoyu said. The guy fell on top of her. She then looked at him closely it was Jin! "JIN!!"  
  
The guy looked at the girl and notice he was on top of her. He then remembered the girl "XIAOYU!!" he then looked behind him and saw the people that were chasing him. He then grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and said, "Come with me."  
  
They ran into another ally where there was a door. So Jin and Xiaoyu ran in it. It was an abandoned restaurant. The people running after ran into the restaurant. One guy said "He's not here lets tell master that we can't find him and someone find the girl he was with maybe she knows where he is" The goons left and Jin and Xiaoyu came out of hiding. Xiaoyu looked at Jin with a confused look.  
  
"Jin.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are they chasing you?"  
  
"I'll explain that later…but you have to listen to me Xiaoyu."  
  
"Alright. What is it?"  
  
"These guys know that you saw me and talked to me so you have to run far away so they wont find you because you in danger. DEEP danger"  
  
"I don't wanna leave you im gunna stick by you."  
  
"Are you sure this is dangerest for you"  
  
"Jin…I'm 16 your 19 and we were in the tekken together so I think I can handle this."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Xiaoyu nodded her head and said "Very"  
  
"Alright then" Jin gave her a hug and looked at her then said, "It's good to see you again, Ling but we have to go they are gunna find us if we stay here." he smiled and she smiled back.  
  
" It's a good surprise to you to Jin, but can you explain what's going on?"  
  
"I will later just trust me for now."  
  
"Okay Jin. I will"  
  
With those last words they were on the run.   
  
Authors note:  
  
I don't wanna bore you so um… read on when I get it up 


	2. Time to explain

2. Time to explain  
  
Xiaoyu and Jin were on the run. They found a hotel to stay at. They went into their room. Xiaoyu jumped on the bed like a little 10 year-old. Jin looked at her and smiled a bit and looked out the window. Xiaoyu saw Jin's face and wondered what was wrong.  
  
" Jin…you wanna explain it now??"  
  
"Alright I will." Xiaoyu looked a bit worried it would be something bad. "You remembered how in the tekken tournament my grandfather was training me?"  
  
"Yes. What about it?"  
  
"Well I found out he knows what happened to my mother. Not only that the ogre attacked her I always though it took her too. But I found out Heihachi took her now I want to find her."  
  
"That's sad about your mother Jin but what do those guys have anything to do with it?"  
  
"Looks like Heihachi doesn't want me to find her I don't know why but he doesn't."  
  
"But Jin who do u know where to look for her China is a big place?"  
  
"I found this note thing but I have know clue what it says." he pulled out the note and showed it to her. "It happens to be written in Korean and I hate to says it but I need Hwoarang."  
  
"If you need him wouldn't you go to Korea?"  
  
"I did, but one of his gang people said he's in China for a little vacation his friend told me where to find him"   
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"He's close by, at this fancy hotel up north." Xiaoyu nodded.   
  
"So we head out tomorrow?"  
  
"Ya early morning so get some sleep. You can take the bed if you want."  
  
"Okay" they looked at the clock it was 10'o clock   
  
"I guess I get the floor" but Xiaoyu was fast asleep and didn't hear him. Jin then fell asleep on the floor. Tomorrow they go out to find Hwoarang will they find him?????? Who knows??? 


	3. Hwoarang

3.Hwoarang  
  
Only a few miles from where Jin and Xiaoyu where staying at for the night. There was Hwoarang with some of his street gang. It was 1o'clock I the morning and Hwoarang woke up from a strange dream.  
  
" That was a strange dream…I wonder why Kazama and duckling were in it?" he though for a moment and went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin woke up and it was 6 in the morning Xiaoyu was still asleep so Jin took a shower and got dress when he was done he woke up Xiaoyu and they where off to find Hwoarang.   
  
When they got to the hotel they ask the bell guy where they could find Hwoarang. He told them he would be at the poolside at that time. So they walk to the pool and with out a doubt they found Hwoarang with his gang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hwoarang saw from the corner of his eye Kazama and Duckling. He got up and said, " Kazama and Ducking what a surprise" but he they way he said it wasn't a surprise. " What do you two want?"  
Hwoarang's gang was bouts to get up and fight but Hwoarang told them not to.  
  
Jin looked at Hworang and said, "I need your help" Hwoarang looked at him in confusion was Kazama really here for help??  
  
"What is it??"   
Jin then gave him the note he had "can you read translate this for me?" they then walked into a room so no one could see them.  
  
Was Kazama kidding? He came all this way so he can read a note?? " You two came all this way so I can read a note??"  
  
"Please Rang" Xiaoyu said with a puppy dogface. Wearing looked at her and started reading the note.  
  
"The note says that a temple will lead you and a map in Arizona will show you where the temple is"  
  
"So Xia looks like we have to go to America." Jin looks at her and Hwoarang and started to leave the hotel. Xiaoyu followed him out of the room. Hwoarang looked at them and was about to walk back out to the pool but saw something move and was about to jump Duckling.  
  
"DUCKLING LOOK OUT!!!" she turned around and ducked out of way. Hwoarang then kicked him out of the way. Jin turned around.  
  
"O SHIT!!!! THEIR HERE!!! THEY HEARD!!"  
  
Hwoarang looked at him "WHOSE HERE? WHO ARE THESE GUYS"  
  
"I'LL EXPLIAN LATER" then a whole bunch of them guys started to come after them. Hwoaranag, Xiaoyu, and Jin started to fight with them. They did most of there fighting styles. There was blood all over the floor. When not one of the attackers could get up they started to run out of that place. Jin looked at Hwoarang and said. "Listen Hwoarang it looks like you have to come with us now"  
  
Hwoarang looked at him. "Why"  
"Because if you don't, more of these guys are gunna come after you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause they want me and they want anyone who talked to me to help them. And if you don't help them they will do everything to get any information from you… even kill you in the end."  
  
Hwoarang looked at him and agreed to come with them. Hwoarang got his stuff and told his crew that he was gunna go and that they can't come. Jin and Xiaoyu where waiting for him until he was done. He told them to go to his car and they were off to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When they got there they bought tickets and was off to America. On the plane Jin explained everything to Hwoarang. Xiaoyu fell asleep. Since it would be one day to get to America. Jin started to think about his mother and how happy he was gunna be to see her. Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu and though about the tournament.  
  
"Hey Kazama when this is all done. I mean when we find your mom and kick Heihachi's ass. You wanna have a match with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I wanted another match with you since I lost the first time."  
  
"Ok when this is all done I'll fight you"  
  
"Ok then its settled" they shaked hands on it. Now it's off to America. 


End file.
